Cartoon Universe
Cartoon Universe (CAUN) is an indoor theme park located in Dallas, Texas. It's owned by CASP Inc. It opened on May 17, 2002. Attractions ⚠️ = Adults only or 18+ only Toon Street U.S.A Zones Attarctions Great Adventures *'Hetalia: The Musical' - An 2-hour Stage show based on the Japanese webcomic. Map Info: Hetalia TBA *'Hershey's Chocolate World' - an interactive center focused on Hershey's food products. Map Info: Discover how your favorite Hershey's chocolate and candy products are made. *'The New Revolution VR Coaster' - A roller coaster that features two VR experiences: Air Force Fighter and Rage of the Gargoyles, using the power of Sangsung Gear VR. Map Info: Will you defeat the ailens, or fall under the gargoyle's power? Find out in this VR coaster, powered by Sangsung Gear VR. Unexplained Miscaps *'The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos' - a simulator ride based on The Simpsons. Height restriction: 40". Map Info: Crash through Krustyland with everyone's favorite family of Springfield. *'My Little Pony Live!' - A 70-min stage show based on the Discovery Family animated show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Map Info: Travel to the magical of Equestria, join the musical adventure and learn the true meanings of friendship, starring your favorite characters from My Little Pony. *'Storks Pipelines' - A slide complex based on the 2016 movie. Map Info: Splash down the slides and have some water fun with the storks as you get wet in this fun water adventure . A New World *'Toon Street Express' - A monorail that takes guests on a tour of the seven zones of the theme park. Map Info: Hop on the Toon Street Express and see where it takes you - as your guide takes you on a tour of the park. *'The Imaginary World of Winsor McCay '- a museum dedicated to the works of Winsor McCay. Map Info: 'Learn more about Winsor McCay and his works such as ''Gertie the Dinosaur, Little Nemo, and more. *The History of Cartoons' - an interactive center and simulator ride themed around the history of All- Star Cartoon characters. '''Map Info:' Ride through the timeline of cartoons past to present. Height restriction: 47" *'The Animation World of Don Bluth '- a film which shows the montage of classic scenes of Don Buth's animated works from''Banjo the Woodpile Cat'' to Dragon's Lair: The Movie. Map info: ''' Relive some of your all-time favourite animated works from one of America's leading animators Don Bluth. '''Parades *'Toon Street Electrical Parade' - A nighty parade that is similar to Paint The Night. Map Info: Party on as you unlock the secrets of colour with all your favourite cartoon stars. Shops *'Toon Street Supermarket' - A supermarket that sells TBA. Shop Finder Info: Get on the TBA *'Hetalia Imports' - An shop that sells Hetalia-branded TBA. Shop Finder Info: Take TBA *'The My Little Pony Shop' - An shop that sells MLP-related merchandise. Shop Finder Info: Stop by the store located at My Little Pony Live to purchase any kind of My Little Pony-related merchandise such as toys, clothing, appeal and more. *'Hershey's Chocolate Shop' - An candy shop that sells products made by Hershey's. Shop Finder Info: Get your own Hershey's food products for your tasty treat. *'Air Force Hanger' - An shop next to the exit of The New Revolution VR Coaster that sells TBA. Shop Finder Info: Enter the TBA *'The Turning Page Bookshop' - An bookstore that sells TBA. Shop Finder Info: Want to TBA *'Amazon.com Express' - An shop that sells exclusive TBA. Shop Finder Info: Get your chance to TBA *'The Simpsons Shop' - An 7-Eleven branded shop that sells TBA. Shop Finder Info: After you go on the adventure with The Simpsons, come to TBA Restaurants *'Hetalia Buffet' - A food truck that serves TBA. Restaurant Map Info: Eat your TBA *'Hay Burger' - A McDonalds-branded restaurant that serves TBA. Restaurant Map Info: Don't be hungry! Stop by The Hay Burger where TBA *'Pizza Hut' - A pizza restaurant that serves TBA. Restaurant Map Info: Taste the TBA *'Simpsons Food Plaza' - A food count that is located in The Simpsons Shop. It mainly consists of TBA. Restaurant Map Info: Try some TBA *'Treats!' - A interactive candy, Yogurt, sweets, donut and ice cream shop that is located in Simpsons Food Plaza. It features TBA. Restaurant Map Info: TBA *'Q-Base Cafe' - A cafe that serves TBA. Restaurant Map Info: For a bite to eat, come to TBA Disney Kingdoms Zones Attractions Royal Gateway *'Disney Universe 4D' - A motion simulator ride based on Disney films such as Snow White, Fantasia, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, The Lion King, and Frozen. Height restriction: 40". Map Info: Take on a magical flight through the world of your favorite Disney characters. *'Alice Though The Looking Glass 4D' - A 4D trackless ride based on the 2016 movie. Map Info: TBA *'Mad Tea Party' - A teacup ride themed around the Mad Hatter. Map Info: TBA Kingdom of Fun *'Mickey Mouse's Car-Toon Spin' - a dark ride that is set in ToonTown. Map Info: TBA *'Muppet Vision 3D' - A 3D show staring the Muppets. Map Info: TBA *'Pooh's Honey Hunt' - A spinning ride starring Winnie the Pooh. Map Info: TBA *'Cinderella-Bration' - A Flying Scooters ride based on the 2015 remake. Map Info: TBA Kingdom of Awesome *'Star Wars: Rouge One Spinsanity' - A Spinsanity flat ride with characters from the upcoming 2016 movie. Height restriction: 40". Map Info: TBA *'Wreck-It-Ralph: Sugar Rush' - A go-karts themed ride based on the 2012 movie. Height restriction: 42" Map Info: TBA *'Star vs The Forces Of Evil: Sea of Trouble' - A wing coaster based on the 2015 tv show. Height restriction: 44" Map Info: TBA *'Star Tours' - A simulator ride that is a copy of Disneyland's version. Height restriction: 40". Map Info: TBA Kingdom of Adventure *'Mickey's Fun Wheel' - A freiss TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Voyage of The Little Mermaid' - A dark TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Frozen Ever After' - A dark TBA. Map Info: TBA *'ESPN: World of Sports' - A interactive TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Jungle Book Cruise' - A boat TBA. Map Info: TBA Kingdom of Discovery *'Seven Dwarfs Mine Train' - A runaway mine coaster based on TBA. Height restriction: 38". Map Info: TBA *'Disney Junior Live!' - A 60-min TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Beauty and the Beast: The Musical' - A 25 minute TBA. Map Info: TBA *'The Amazing Adventures of Spider Man 4D' - A 4D TBA. Height restriction: 40". Map Info: TBA Kingdom of Mystery *'Gravity Falls Mystery Tour' - An indoor wild mouseTBA. Height restriction: 46". Map Info: TBA *'Phineas and Ferb's Coolest Coaster Ever' - A mega coaster based on TBA. Height restriction: 38". Map Info: TBA *Zootopia Bus Tours - TBA *Moana 4D - TBA *Baymax's Flight Through San Fransokyo - TBA *'Disney TV Studio' - A Interactive TBA. Map Info: TBA *'The Lion King: Simba's Adventure' - A live show based on the 1994 film. Map Info: TBA *'Wander's Intergalactic Coaster'- A junior roller-coaster themed to the Disney XD animated series Wander Over Yonder Shops *'Mad Hatter's' - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *'Toon Gag Factory' - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *'The Muppet Studio' - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *'Hundred Acre Shop' - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *'Star Wars Launch Bay' - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *'Ariel's Treasures' - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *'Frozen Gifts' - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *'ESPN Sports Shop' - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *'Seven Dwarfs Jewels' - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *'The Mickey Mouse Clubhouse' - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *'Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boutique' - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *'Mystery Shack' - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *'Googooplex Mall' - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *'Wander Over Yonder Store' Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Chip 'n Dale *Snow White, Dopey, Grumpy, Doc, Sleepy, Sneezy, Evil Queen *Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Gepetto, *Dumbo *Cinderella, Prince Charming, Jac, Gus Gus, Lady Tremaine, Fairy Godmother, Anistastia and Drizella *Alice, Mad Hatter, Queen of Hearts *Peter Pan, Wendy, Captain Hook, Mr Smee *Aurora, Malefacent *Baloo, King Louie *Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, Rabbit *Ariel, Prince Eric, Sebastian, Ursula *Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Gaston *Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Jafar *Pocahontas *Mulan *Lilo, Stitch *Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo *Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Agent P, Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Spider Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Iron Man, Black Widow, Loki *Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert(Flynn Rider), Mother Gothel, Snuggly Duckling Puggs *Wreck it Ralph, Vanellope Von Shweetz, Fix it Felix Jr, King Candy(Turbo) *Darth Vader, Chewbacca, Stormtroopers, Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma, C3PO, R2D2, BB8 *Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Hans *Hiro, Baymax, Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, Yokai *Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps * Wander, Sylvia Pixar Play Park Zones Attractions Toy Story Land *'Toy Story Midway Mania!' *'Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin' *'RC Racer '- Height restriction: 47.3" A Bug's Land *'Helmich's Chew-Chew Train' *'It's Tough to Be a Bug! - A Bug's Life 4D Experience' Monsters Inc Park *'Monsters Inc: Ride and Go Seek' *'Monsters Inc Laugh Floor' *'Monsters University: The 5D Experience' Finding Nemo: The Experience *'Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage' *Finding Dory 5D The Incredibles World *The Incredibles 4D *Speed Dash Cars Land *'Radiator Springs Racers '-''' Height restriction: 40" *'Mater's Junkyard Jamboree '-''' Height restriction: '36" *'Luigi's Rollickin' Roadsters '''- '''Height restriction: 36" France *'Ratatouille: The Ride '-''' Height restriction:' 40" *Cooking Lessons *Rat Chase The World of Wall-E *'Wall-E: Space Trip '-' Height restriction:' 44" *EVE Coaster *Axion Mall South America *'Up: High-Flying Ride''' *Kevin's Bird Run *Dug's New Adventure *Coco: A Mexican Adventure Brave Land *Brave Meet and Greet *'Brave 3D' New Favourites *The Good Dinosaur: Dino Crossing VR *'Inside Out: A Mind Tour' Shops *Once Upon a Toy *Mike's Prop Shop *The Big Blue Reef *The Bug Shop *Radiator Springs Gift Shop *Headquarters Restaurants *Pizza Planet *Harryhausens *Bruces' Meat *Ratatouille *Flo's *Ghram Cracker Castle Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Green Army Men, Mr.Potato Head, Lotso *Sulley, Mike, Boo, CDA, George Sanderson, Smitty and Needleman, Art, Randall, Mr Waternoose *Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Hank *Remy, Emile *Lighting McQueen, Mater, Sally, Flo, Finn McMissle,Red, DJ *Joy, Sadness *Carl Fredericksen, Russell, Dug Nickelodeon Blast Planet Zones Mysterious Entry *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shell Shock '- Height restriction: 48" *'Avatar Airbender '- Height restriction: 48" *'Nick Jr. Friends Party Show' State of Energy *Rugrats: Discover America 5D *Coca-Cola Orange Streak *'Hey Arnold! The Jungle Coaster '- Height restriction: 47" *'Fanboy and Chum Chum: Brain-Freeze Zipliner '- Height restriction: 45" Risk Factory *'The Dallas SkyScreamer '- Height restriction: 48" *'Breadwinners The Ride '- Height restriction: 44" *'Sanjay and Craig's Big Spin '- Height restriction: 46" *'Ride the Reptarmobile' *The Mighty B! Teacup Spin *'SpongeBob's Pineapple Coaster' Shadow Planet *Harvey Beaks Drop *Legends of The Hidden Temple Rollercoaster *Nickelodeon 360 Experience *My Life as A Teenage Robot: The Hyper-coaster DragonBlood *'SpongeBob SquarePants Rock Bottom Plunge ' -''' Height restriction: 48" *Gary Track *Patrick's Steel Coaster *Sandy's Rocket Blast *Spongebob's Great Jellyfish Rescue *'The Loud House: Loud Indoor Coaster '- 'Height restriction:'57" '''Restaurants *The Krusty Krab *Breadwinners Truck TBA Shops *Nick Stuff *Walmart TBA Meet'n' Greet Attractions *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Pearl Krabs *Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Angelica Pickles *Cosmo and Wanda *Sanjay and Craig *Lincoln Loud *Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello, Leonardo, April *SwaySway and Buhdeuce * Jenny Wakeman/XJ9 *Arnold Shortman *Harvey Beaks, Fee, Foo *Dora, Boots, Diego *Geo and Milli *Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rubble *Blue *Aang *Stuff *Gil and Molly *Jimmy Neutron *Little Bill *Linny, Tuck, Ming-Ming *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Uniqua, Pablo, Tyrone *Kai Lan Cartoon Network Universe Zones The Land of Ooo Attractions *Cartoon Network Blast 4D *'Adventure Time: The Ride of Ooo with Finn and Jake' - TBA. Height restriction: 40".Map Info: TBA *'Lumpy's Fantastic Candy Drop Tower '- - TBA. Height restriction: 46".Map Info: TBA *'Princess Bubblegum's Ride and Play 4D Experience '-''' TBA. Height restriction: 38".Map Info: TBA''' *Mystery Dungeon Chaos *Adventure Time 5D *Card Wars Kingdom: The Coaster *BMO Ride Restaurants *Finn & Jake’s Everything Burrito Restaurant *Hungry Jacks *Lumpy's *Bubblegum Treats Shops *Treehouse Shop *Castle Life Goods *LEGO Store *GameStop Beach City Attractions *'Steven and The Crystal Gems' Big Adventure '- TBA. Height restriction: 44".Map Info: TBA *'Empire City Pendulum Swing '- TBA. Height restriction: 44".Map Info: TBA *'Beach City Ocean Flyer '- TBA.' Height restriction: 40".Map Info: TBA' *Steven Universe Wooden Coaster *SU Spinning Coaster *Metal Universe Coaster Restaurants *Beach City Feast *Wendy's *1940s Cafe *Tastes of Empire City Shops *Big Donut *The Big Toy Shop *Beach City Store *Sanity *Super K-Mart *Target San Fanscikco Attractions *We Bare Bears: FreePlay Madness - TBA. *'Ice Bear's Funhouse Coaster '- - TBA. Height restriction: 48".Map Info: TBA *Grizzly Bear: Night Ops 6D - TBA. *'Panda Bear's Fireball Loop '- TBA. Height restriction: 36".Map Info: TBA *Boomerang of Doom Restaurants *WBB Food Truck *Waffles Waffles Waffles *KFC Shops *Bear Plaza *Koala Buys *ALSA *Coke Cola Shop The City of Townville Attractions *'The Powerpuff Girls Spinning Coaster '- - TBA. Height restriction: 47".Map Info: TBA *Townsville 500 - TBA *'Mojo Jojo’s Robot Rampage!'- TBA. Height restriction: 42".Map Info: TBA *'Bubbles' Fun Wheel'- TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Blossom's Triple Towers' - TBA.' Height restriction: 44".Map Info: TBA' *'Buttercup's Super Swinger' - TBA.' Height restriction: 40".Map Info: TBA' *Painbow Looping Coaster - TBA Restaurants *Happy Land Food *Townsvlle Tako Co. *Hardee's *Mentos Shops *Powerpuff Shop *Wallgreens *Bubbles and Stuff *Apple Store Ben 10 Universe Attractions *'Ben 10: Hero Time '- TBA. Map Info: TBA *'XLR8 '- A Premier Rides Indoor Launch Coaster based off the Ben 10 alien of the same name. Height restriction: 48". Map Info: TBA *'Alien Force Drop '- TBA.' Height restriction: 47.5".Map Info: TBA' *'Ultimate Alien Bounce Center '- - TBA. Height restriction: 38-54".Map Info: TBA Restaurants *Seven-Eleven *Mr. Smoothy Express *Qizno's *GodCafe Shops *Ben's Universal Supermarket *Civic Video *The Reject Shop *Like it or Lump it Anime Land Attractions *'Toonami Hangout '- TBA. Height restriction: 44".Map Info: TBA *'Dragon Ball Super: Evil Goku Vs Future Trunks '- TBA. Height restriction: 48".Map Info: TBA *'One Punch Man 4D: A New Adventure' Elmore Attractions *The Amazing World of Gunball: Elmore City Mayhem - TBA *'Gumball and the Revenge of the Zaps: A Interactive Experience'- TBA. Height restriction: 42".Map Info: TBA *'Richard's Crazy Teacups '- TBA. Height restriction: 40".Map Info: TBA *'Nikcoe's Amazing Ship Flyer '- - TBA. Height restriction: 42".Map Info: TBA *'Darwin's Dive Coaster '- TBA. Height restriction: 38".Map Info: TBA Kalos Attractions *'Pokemon XYZ: Kalos League War'- TBA. Height restriction: 48".Map Info: TBA *Pokemon Sun and Moon: The Duel Coaster - TBA. *Pokemon Quest 4D - TBA *Pikachu's FunZone! - TBA *Pokemon Showcase Bus Panic - TBA *Mega Evolution Sidewinder - TBA Adventure Hub Attractions *Over the Garden Wall: Into the Unknown - *Long Live The Royals: Quest for The Best - *Adventure Time: Stakes! VR Experience - *Cartoon Network Arena - *'LazyTown Playground '- TBA. Map Info: TBA *'LazyTown LIVE! '- TBA. Map Info: TBA Clarence's Backyard Attractions *'Clarence's Big Museum of Awesome Stuff'- TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Jeff's Wonderful Flumes '- - TBA. Height restriction: 45.3".Map Info: TBA *Sumo Coaster *Rage of Belson *Clarence 9D The RV Attractions *'Uncle Grandpa RV Tours '- TBA. Height restriction: 44".Map Info: TBA *'Pizza Steve's Tower of Terror '- - TBA. Height restriction: 40".Map Info: TBA *'Ride the Giant Realistic Flying Tiger '- TBA. Height restriction: 47".Map Info: TBA *Miscaps in Australia - TBA Mighty Magiswords Water Park Attractions *'Mighty Magiswords: The Water Coaster '- TBA. Height restriction: 43".Map Info: TBA *'Mighty Magiswords: Dive Bomber '- TBA. Height restriction: 40".Map Info: TBA *'Mighty Magiswords: Splashwater Falls '- TBA. Height restriction: 44".Map Info: TBA *'Mighty Magiswords: Storm Chaser '- TBA. Height restriction: 48".Map Info: TBA *'Mighty Magiswords: H20 Racer '- - TBA. Height restriction: 45"-56".Map Info: TBA Bygone Island Attractions *'Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice 4D'- TBA. Height restriction: 47.3".Map Info: TBA *Sonic's Island Escape *'Tails' Spinsanity '- TBA. Height restriction: 40".Map Info: TBA *'Amy's Hammer Drop '- TBA. Height restriction: 39.5"-55".Map Info: TBA *'Knuckles' Mine Train Coaster '- TBA. Height restriction: 44.8".Map Info: TBA *'Sticks' VR Adventure '- TBA. Height restriction: 47.5".Map Info: TBA The Park Attractions *'Regular Show: Space Drop of Doom '- TBA. Height restriction: 48".Map Info: TBA *'Rigby's Chaos View-Master '- TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Benson's Highly Dangerous Spinning Coaster '- TBA. Height restriction: 45.9".Map Info: TBA * Restaurants *Beach City Feast *Mr. Smoothy Express *Richard’s Around the World Café *Finn & Jake’s Everything Burrito Restaurant *Joyful Burger *Waffles Waffles Waffels *Pop's *Mighty Chicken *Sonic's Chillydog TBA Shops *Cartoon Network Classics *San Fanscikco Emporium *Gumball and Darwin's Pointless Gift Shop *LazyTown General Store *Ben's Universal Supermarket *Starfire's Goods *Shop @ The Park *Warriors for Hire *Ride Photo Booth *Sonic Boom Store *Big Donut *Pokemon Center Texas *Best Buy *Everything Cartoons TBA Meet'n' Greet Attaractions TBA PBS Kids Smart Town Attractions *'Thomas and Friends 4D: Bubbling Boilers' *'Peg+Cat Teacup Spin '- Height restriction: 34" *'Sodor Steamworks Water Blast '- Height restriction: 38" *'Barney and Friends LIVE!' *'WordGirl Drop '- Height restriction: 42" *Arthur's Amazing Ride *Henry's Train Chaos *'The Wiggles Big Red Car Tour '- Height restriction: 34"-47" *'Ryan's Big Coaster '- 'Height restriction: '38"-50" *'TUGS: The Lighting of The Flame '''- '''Height restriction: 29"-40" *Nova: The Experience - TBA *Liberty's Kids Live! - TBA *Curious George Comes To Town - TBA *Gordon and Edward's Spinsanity - TBA *Adventures From the Book of Virtues 4D *Wild Kratts' Rescue Falls *Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman: Theme Park Adventure *Maya & Miguel's Big Ideas Coaster *Elmo's Cloud Chaser *Oscar's Rotten Rusty Rockets *Grover's Alpine Express Restaurants *PBS Cafe *Sodor Food *PBSweet *Liberty Tavern *Hooper's Store *The Sugar Bowl *Tubbycustard *Funding Burger *Kratts Dogs Shops *PBS Kid's Shop *Liberty Things *The Island of Sodor Gift Shop *The Barney Shop *Nova Space Station *Studio G Meet'n' Greet Attractions *Dot, Del , Dee *Barney,Baby Bop,BJ, Riff *Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy *Zooboomafoo *Peg, Cat *Caillou *Sarah, James, Henri *Anne, Zac *Curious George *Brother Bear, Sister Bear, Papa Bear, Mama Bear *Arthur, DW, Buster, Binky Barnes, Francine, Muffy *Ruff Ruffman *George Shrinks *Timothy *Maya & Miguel Santos *Elmo, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Bert, Ernie, Grover, Telly, Abby Cadabby, Count von Count, Zoe, Rosita, Baby Bear, Oscar, Murray Video Game All-Stars Universe Zones Video Game Plaza Attractions * Sam and Max * Humongous Entertainment's Fun House * Talking Tom and Friends' 4D Games! * Fruit Ninja * More TBA Nintendopolis Attractions *'Nintendo Arcade' - *'Metroid: The Ride' *'Star Fox Mission' *'Super Mario Ride' *'Super Smash Bros. Tournament' *'Mario Kart Racers' *'Yo-kai Watch: Fury Boat' *'Flying Kirby' *'Donkey Kong: Congo Bongo River Rapids' *'Splatoon: Splatfest' *'Mission: Octo Valley' *'The Squid Sisters Live' *'Fire Emblem: The Duel Coaster' *'Fire Emblem Fates: Attack on Kingdoms' *'Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer' *'Xenoblade Chronicles X: The VR Experience' *'The Legend of Zelda: The Stunt Spectacular' *'The Legend of Zelda: 4D Coaster' *'Breath of The Wild Spin' *'Hyrule Warriors Battle Coaster' *Mario Party: Star Rush VR *Bayonetta Coaster *Super Mario Maker: The Ride *Earthbound Beginnings 4D *Devil's Third Ride'n'Shoot *Mario Sports Champions *Darksiders: Blood, Sweat and Fears *Planet Robobot Chase *Triple Deualux *The Wonderful 101 *Nintendo Center *Ever Orits *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA TBA Restaurants *Nintendo Cafe *Mario's *Cafe Kirby *Star Fox Restaurant *The Legend of Zelda Restaurant *Fire Emblem Restaurant *The Wonderful 101 Restaurant *Splatoon Restaurant *TBA Restaurant *TBA *TBA TBA Shops *Nintendo Store *Mario Shop *Splatoon Shop *Star Fox Shop *Earthbound Shop *TBA *TBA *TBA The Funtastic World of Square Enix Attractions *'Final Fantasy XV: The Dark Horizon' - Height restriction: 40" *'Nier: The 4D Ride '- Height restriction: 42" *'Deus EX: Milemunillm Forse '- Height restriction: 50" *'Rise of the Tomb Raider: Age of Discovery '- a 3D motion dark ride. Height restriction: 40" *'I Am Setsuna 4D Free Fly Coaster' - Height restriction: 51.1" *Kingdom Hearts 4D *Hitman: VR Sniper *Star Ocean: Hybird Control *Bravery Second: The Coaster *Final Fantasy VII *Dragon Quest *Final Fantasy XIII *The King of Fighters 14 *Dead or Alive *Final Fantasy X *Steet Fighter *Kingdom Hearts 2 *TBA *TBA *Kingdom Hearts: COM *TBA *TBA *Kingdom Hearts: Coded *TBA *TBA *TBA *Kingdom Hearts: Brith by Sleep *TBE TBA Xbox Plaza *Gears of War 4D - *'Forza Horizon Test Track: powered by Ford '- Height restriction: 40" *Dead Rising: Xmas Alpoaisce ⚠️ *Halo Wars 2: Gunshots of Space ⚠️ *Tekken 7 *Resident Evil: VR Shadows *State of Declay Ride *Recore *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA TBA Galaxy of Gaming: Powered by PlayStation *Killzone The Ride *'Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Coaster' - Height restriction: 62.5" *God of War Ride *Bloodbome Ride *The Order: 1666 Ride *Beyond: Two Souls Ride *LittleBigPlanet Ride *Horizon: Zero Dawn Ride *TBA Ride *TBA *TBA *TBA TBA The Bethesda Kingdom *'Fallout Coaster '- Height restriction: 64" *'The Elder Scrolls Ride' - Height restriction: 40" *'Doom 4D' ⚠️ *Dis Honed Ride *Prey Ride *Wolfsen Ride *Quake Ride *DOTA Ride *TBA Ride *TBA *TBA *TBA TBA EA Dallas Blast *'Mass Effect 4D: New Earth' *'Need for Speed: The Ride '- Height restriction: 53" *'EA Sports Arena' *Titan fall Ride *Battlefield 1 Ride *Star Wars Battlefront Ride *Mirror's Edge Ride *Star Wars: The Old Ride *Battlefield Hardline Ride *Unravel Ride *Plants vs Zombies Ride *Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes Rdie *UFC Ride *NFL Ride *SFX Ride *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA TBA Ubisoft Motiongate Attractions * Rayman 4D *'Just Dance Sing-Off' *'Whack the Rabbids!' *untitled attraction based on Watch Dogs *untitled attraction based on Rainbow Six *untitled attraction based on Ghost Recon *untitled attraction based on The Division *The Crew *For Honour *Assassin's Creed *Metal Gear Solid 5 *Steep Ride *TBA *TBA *TBA TBA Activision Blizzard Province Attractions *'Skylanders Big Spin' - Height restriction: 44.6" *'Call of Duty 4D Shoot-Out Obs' ⚠️ *'Crash Bandicoot Twist Coaster! '- Height restriction: 46.9" *'''SpyroSpin ''(Cloned from Islands of Adventure Florida) * Sea of Thieves Coaster - Height restriction: 50.5" * Infamous The Ride * Candy Crush Challenges * Banjo and Kazooie's Fly Tower - Height restriction: 46.9" * Overwatch ⚠️ * Jak and Daxter 4D * Blinx's Time Twister! * Guitar Hero Live on Stage * Killer Instinct * Sly Cooper Adventure * Ratchet & Clack: The Experience * Raretastic Voyage * Starcraft Ride *Warcraft Ride * More attractions TBA Events Believe TBA Wicked TBA ToonTown TBA Hotels TBA Category:CASP Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nintendo